Elena à Seattle
by Zarbi
Summary: Elena Gilbert commence son internat de Chirurgie au Seattle Grace Hospital. Parmi les nouveaux internes se trouvent Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens entre autres.
1. Chapter 1

**ELENA A SEATTLE**

* * *

Je ne possède pas Grey's Anatomy, ni Vampire Diaries qui appartiennent à leur propriétés respectives.

 _L'histoire débute à l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 de Grey's anatomy. Pour Vampire Diaries, l'histoire est plus ou moins canon jusqu'à la saison 4 et se situe plusieurs années après la fin de la série dont je ne connais pas la fin au moment de la rédaction de cette fiction. (Je connais celle de la série de romans dont s'inspire la série, mais celle de la série sera très différente à mon avis)._

* * *

Elena Gilbert commence son internat de Chirurgie au Seattle Grace Hospital. Parmi les nouveaux internes se trouvent Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens entre autres

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - L'Arrivée**

* * *

 **Devenir Chirurgien est le rêve d'un grand nombre de médecin. Mais c'est dur, exigeant et seuls les meilleurs le seront**

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital -** **Vestiaire des Internes.**

Des jeunes gens sont tous en train de s'habiller. C'est lla première journée de la nouvelle fournée des nouveaux internes en chirurgie.

Un homme noir aux cheveux gris sels entre dans la pièce. Il leur dit :

\- Bonjour à tous, Bienvenue au Seattle Grace Hospital Vous êtes tous des internes en chirurgie. Vous êtes 20. Huit d'entre vous iront vers d'autres spécialités plus faciles. 5 Craqueront. 2 seront virés. 5 deviendront chirurgiens au final.

Vous allez être répartis en différents groupes et attribués à différents résidents.

Le dernier groupe ira avec le Docteur Miranda Bailey. Il sera constitué des docteurs : Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, George O'Malley, Elizabeth Stevens et Elena Gilbert.

Les 4 jeunes femmes quittèrent le vestiaire des internes suivi de George O'Malley pour rejoindre le docteur Miranda Bailey .

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire sera constitué d'une série d'histoires sur la présence d'Elena Gilbert, vampire Mikaelson à l'hôpital Memorial de Seattle comme chirurgienne._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Préparer des greffes**

* * *

 **Être interne en chirurgie, c'est être malléable et corvéable à merci tout en étant un médecin à part entière.**

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital - Seattle -** **Etat** **de Washington**

Comme tous les nouveaux Internes, Elena Gilbert, docteur en médecine, fait tous les suivis opératoires de leur résident ainsi que les préparations préopératoires. Elle espère ainsi assister à une opération directement dans la salle de chirurgie et y participer.

Mais contrairement aux autres, elle ne chasse pas les meilleurs cas elle sait qu'elle pourra avoir ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut. Donc inutile de se faire remarquer.

Arrive le jour de la course folle des coursiers à vélo de Seattle, complètement illégale qui apporte beaucoup de blessés aux Urgences des différents hôpitaux de Seattle, donc beaucoup de cas potentiels pour les chirurgiens. C'est ce qui arrive à de nombreux coureurs et malheureusement à encore plus de passants et aussi à quelques conducteurs.

D'ailleurs Elena avait évité de peu un coursier en vélo en venant à l'hopital. Heureusement, pour le coursier, l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de passants, elle lui aurait fait passer l'envie de faire le fou sur la route ou plutot sur le trottoir. Mais trop de gens dans la rue ne lui permet pas de donner une bonne leçon complétée par un petit don de sang.

Ainsi arrive aux Urgences du Seattle Grace, un inconnu JohnDoerenversé par une voiture qui avait brutalement décalé à cause des cyclistes en folie. Il est inconscient à la suite d'un choc avec une voiture en voulant éviter un cycliste de la course. Aux Urgences, le Dr Bailey le confie à Elena et Izzie. Comme il ne se réveille pas, ils appellent le Dr Burke et après quelques minutes, il leur dit :

\- Vous allez le prononcer.

\- Prononcer quoi ? dit Izzie.

\- Prononcer l'heure de sa mort, réplique Elena.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais fait, demande en souriant Burke.

\- Non, rétorque Izzie.

\- Oui pour moi et à plusieurs reprises dit Elena qui pense : Heureusement, je n'étais pas responsable de ses morts.

\- Je vous rappelle le protocole : vous attendez 6 heures et pendant ce temps vous faites différents tests à différents moments pour vérifier que son cerveau est bien mort. Au bout de 6 heures, si vous n'avez aucune réponse, vous proclamez sa mort.

\- C'est un bon candidat pour le don d'organes, dit Elena.

\- Exact, mais connaissez-vous son identité ? Connaissez-vous sa position ou celle de sa famille sur le don d'organes ? Dans l'état actuel, on ne peut pas prendre le moindre organe. Donc dites-moi les tests pour vérifier la mort cérébrale.

Izzie et Elena décrivent les tests qu'ils vont faire sur le dénommé John Doe. Burke approuve et fait quelques commentaires fondés sur son expérience.

Izzie commence les tests et explore les poches de l'homme inconnu et découvre une carte magnétique de chambre d'hôtel. Elle remet à l'accueil pour qu'il les remette à la police et découvre ainsi si Mr Davidson est venu en famille à Seattle.

Elle voit George assis à coté de l'accueil étant en train de travailler sur ses dossiers. En entendant Izzie parler à l'accueil. Il lui demande :

\- C'est pour un don d'organe ? Quel est son groupe sanguin ?

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

\- Le patient du chef, Lloyd Mackie attend une greffe du foie et il est en tête de liste.

Au bout de 3 h, le cœur de John Doe montre de sérieux problèmes. Sil n'est pas opéré, la mort sera définitive et il ne pourra donner aucun de ses organes. Mais pourquoi faire cela sur un homme potentiellement déjà mort, surtout si on n'est pas sûr que la famille arrive à temps ou accepte de donner les organes. Le seul qui pourrait le faire est Preston Burke et Izzie sait très bien qu'il ne le fera jamais. Par contre, si sa petite amie Cristina lui demande, la réponse sera peut-être différente.

Ce qu'ils ne savant pas est que George a vu que John Doe est du même groupe HLA que l'ami du chef qui est en attente d'une translation de foie et il est en tête de liste. Alors il va voir directement le chef pour lui annoncer que l'hôpital a un donneur potentiel dans l'hôpital pour son ami.

Cristina va voir Burke pour lui parler de ce donneur potentiel. Sa réponse est :

\- Izzie est déjà venu me voir. Je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec cet homme déjà mort. Je n'y gagnerai comme l'hôpital. *Alors Elena qui accompagne à quelques pas Cristina s'approche et dit de sa voix hypnotique :

\- Mais cela ferait un magnifique sujet d'expérimentation pour nous les Internes. Si on rate, aucune conséquence, il est quasiment mort. Si on réussit une magnifique opération, on a un magnifique potentiel donneur avec des belles transplantations à faire. N'oubliez que nous sommes dans un hôpital universitaire dont une de ses missions est l'apprentissage de nouveaux médecins.

\- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Mais il faut malgré tout un bloc et je crois qu le tableau est rempli.

\- J'ai vérifié et le bloc 3 est libre pour encore 2 heures. Une opération a été annulée à la dernière minute.

\- Allons vérifier cela.

Quand le Chef reçoit le message d'un possible donneur pour son ami, il trouve la plupart des internes au bloc de chirurgie entourant Burke qui leur dit précisément ce qu'il faut faire pour sauver le donneur potentiel, ce dénommé John Doe. Le chef observe avec satisfaction sous son masque de chirurgien, la façon dont enseigne Burke. Il est dit en lui-même qu'il pourrait bien être son successeur.

Deux heures après la fin de l'opération, la police amène une femme et sa fille. Elle se présente Mme Shelley Davidson et elle est l'épouse de l'inconnu amené 5 h auparavant au Seattle Grace.

Le Docteur Derek Burke va l'accueillir et l'emmener dans la pièce où repose le corps de son mari.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il dit :

\- Votre mari a eu un grave accident dans les rues de Seattle. Il a été transporté très rapidement à notre hôpital au service des Urgences inconscient. Nous l'avons pris tout de suite en charge et nous avons malheureusement constaté rapidement qu'il était en état de mort cérébral. Nous avons effectué tout ce qu'il faut pour nous assurer sa mort cérébral. Vu son état et comme il était un donneur d'organe potentiel, nous avons même fait une opération à cœur ouvert pour éviter qu'il meure trop tôt. Nous nous apprêtions à proclamer sa mort. Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes avec lui.

Après quelques instants elle dit :

\- Je vous laisse avec les Docteurs Gilbert et Yang. Vous pouvez leur poser toutes les questions que vous vient à l'esprit. Le docteur Stevens fait les derniers préparatifs.

Elena suivie par Cristina s'approche de Mme Davidson et lui pose la question de but en blanc :

\- Mme Davidson, quelle était la position de votre mari face au don d'organe ?

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question ?

\- Votre mari est en mort cérébral. Mais les machines que vous voyez maintiennent en vie pour quelques heures les organes de son corps. Ils peuvent ainsi sauver plusieurs personnes à travers tous les États-Unis. Mais nous ne pouvons les prendre que si vous donnez votre accord formel à ce don d'organes. On vous pose la question car nous n'avons pas trouvé une carte de donneur d'organes et il ne s'est pas enregistré comme un donneur potentiel. Donc nous voulions savoir s'il avait dit qu'il accepterait de donner ses organes ou s'il ne voulait à aucun prix. Et s'il n'a rien dit, quelle est votre position sur le don d'organes ?

\- Par principe, nous avons toujours été d'accord. Mon mari me disait qu'il vaut mieux être d'accord car un jour, on pourrait en avoir besoin pour nous. Si on refuse de les donner, on ne peut pas avoir ceux des autres. Mais êtes-vous vraiment sur qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour votre mari ?

\- Malheureusement, votre mari a le cerveau détruit suite à l'accident. Les machines maintiennent les autres organes en vie. Mais si nous les débranchions, il meurt en moins de 5 minutes.

Et là, Elena ne voulant pas perdre son temps, ni au passage celui de Cristina se met en mode d'hypnose propre au vampire et dit :

\- La mort tragique de votre mari est une véritable tragédie et je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances ainsi que ma collègue Cristina. Mais sa mort va permettre de sauver 6 vies qui pourront vivre longtemps encore. S'il vous plait, aidez-nous à les sauver en poussant la fille d'autorisation à prélever les organes devant elle.

Elle continue en pesant bien ces mots

\- Si vous voulez bien signer.

Mme Davidson signe comme s'il était de rien.

Alors Cristina intervient en disant :

Nous vous remercions de nous autoriser les prélèvements des organes de votre époux. Mais est ce que vous autorisez le prélèvement de cornées qui permet de rendre la vue à des malvoyants et la peau pour les grands brûlés.

\- Mais comment va-ton le présenter dans le cercueil ouvert.

\- Pour les cornées, il n'y a pas de problème pour fermer les yeux. Nous avons compris que vous n'êtes pas du tout d'accord pour la peau.

Reprenant sa voix de vampire, Elena dit :

\- Si vous voulez bien signer l'autorisation de prélèvement des cornées.

Mme Davidson le signe comme le document d'avant.

Cristina dit :

\- Je vous remercie et je vous présente toutes mes condoléances..

\- Je vous présente aussi toutes mes condoléances, dit Elena. Je vous laisse avec l'administration de l'hôpital pour assurer le retour du corps de votre mari à votre domicile et pour préparer ses obsèques.


	3. Chapter 3 - Elena se distingue

Chapitre 3 – Elena se distingue

* * *

 **Un chirurgien, c'est un prince du sang. Mais le sang intéresse bien d'autres personnes pour d'autres raisons. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne rasade du liquide rouge de la vie.**

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital – Seattle – Etat de Washington**

Preston Burke aperçoit Karev et Elena et les appelle :

\- Je vous confie Monsieur Digby Owens. Il s'est blessé lui-même en nettoyant son arme et s'est fêlé une côte. Donc scanner, nettoyage de la plaie et suture et vous le renvoyez chez lui. Attention comme toute blessure par balle, nous avons dû le signaler à la police et il est tout à fait possible que la police vienne l'interroger. Mais M. Owens commence à être bien connu pour sa maladresse, dit Burke en foudroyant du regard le patient.

Elena s'approche de Digby Owens qui est dans son lit alors que Burke s'éloigne et va voir un nouveau patient.

\- Bonjour M. Owens, Je suis le Dr Elena Gilbert et je vous présente le Docteur Alex Karev en montrant Alex.

\- Bonjour Charmante beauté, je sens que vous m'allez m'envoyer au paradis, dit Digby Owens.

\- Comme vous le savez, le chemin du Paradis passe par l'enfer. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le scanner pour voir l'étendue de la blessure. Est–ce que vous sentez prêt à y aller sur cette chaise roulante en lui montrant une juste à coté du lit et préfèrez-vous un brancard sur roue ?

\- Pour cette petite blessure, cela sera le fauteuil roulant. Je suis un homme moi.

\- Alors en route.

Et Elena l'emmène au scanner.

Le scanner montre une côte fêlée et un pneumothorax. Alors, Elena et Karev lui bandent ses cotes pour les stabiliser et permettre leur rétablissement. Puis il draine son sang de la cavité pleurale et regonfle le poumon. Au regret d'Elena et de Karev, on n'a pas besoin de faire une thoracotomie pour suturer la brèche.

Mais malheureusement, son état s'empire et le nombre de globules blancs reste élevé. Cela montre qu'il y a une infection non traitée.

Alors, Karev et Elena examinent soigneusement le corps pour voir les cicatrices qui présenteraient une étrange couleur. Mais toutes semblent saines bien qu'elles sont nombreuses. Alors, l'odorat surdéveloppé d'Elena qui sentait depuis un moment une odeur de pourriture lui fait sentir très fort une infection au niveau d'un tatouage sur sa jambe. Celui-ci est récent et il a causé une infection qui affaiblit le corps.

Pour traiter cette infection qui est sévère car elle est combinée au stress provoqué par le coup de feu, on lui fait une injection massive d'antibiotiques. Cela entraîne une amélioration suivie rapidement d'une nouvelle dégradation de l'état de santé. Une nouvelle dose d'antibiotiques aboutit au même résultat. Un changement de combinaison d'antibiotiques fait de même.

Digby Owens est en train de mourir d'une combinaison de 2 choses qui pourrait facilement guérir si chacune était seule. Mais en combinaison, rien ne peut arrêter la marche à la mort.

\- Résumez-moi la situation de M. Digby Owens, dit Preston Burke

\- Blessure par arme à feu soi-disant infligé par lui-même a fêlé une coté. Il a été bandé. Son pneumothorax a été soigné. Il a aussi une infection due à un nouveau tatouage. La blessure plus l'infection provoque une infection de tous les organes qui connaissent des défaillances de plus en plus grave. Tous les traitements par antibiotiques ont échoué. Nous n'avons plus de solution. Soit, il se remet tout seul, soit, il meurt, conclut Karev.

Preston Burke examine le dossier et dit :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus.

\- J'aimerai proposer une solution alternative, dit Elena.

\- Laquelle ? dit Preston Burke.

\- J'ai fait mon externat à l'hôpital du comté de Mystic Falls en Virginie. A partir de vieux travaux de mon père et avec l'aide du Dr Meredith Fell, on avait trouvé un médicament qui permettait d'améliorer très nettement la rapidité de guérison dans le cas de sévères traumatismes et ainsi nettement amélioré les chances de survie. Avant que vous posiez la question de savoir pourquoi vous n'avez jamais entendu parler, est qu'au départ, c'était composé de produits très contrôlés. Le frère du docteur avait été grièvement blessé et on l'a utilisé tout de suite entraînant sa guérison presque miraculeuse. Mais rapidement, on a vu que ce médicament provoquait dans plusieurs cas, des épisodes de folies meurtrières. On a eu ainsi plusieurs morts. Avec l'aide de la police, nous avons réussi à éviter tous problèmes judiciaires t autres. Nous avons décidé alors de ne jamais le proposer à l'homologation à la FDA ( _Food and Drug Administration, l'Agence du Médicament Américaine, mais en plus puissant_ ). Le traitement n'est proposé que sous le manteau à des personnes de confiance et dont la seule alternative est la mort à très brève échéance. Son gros avantage pour M. Burke est que je peux le préparer très vite en moins de 10 minutes si j'ai accès à la pharmacie. Mais donnerai la recette. En résumé, j'ai un traitement non autorisé, non validé, mais c'est le seul moyen d'éviter la mort pour M. Burke.

\- Docteur Gilbert, l'administration d'un nouveau traitement doit se faire avec de sévères contrôles. Ce que vous faisiez à Mystic Falls reste à Mystic Falls. Cela n'a pas lieu à Seattle. Donc le traitement qui n'existe pas n'existe pas à Seattle et ne peut être proposer à M. Burke.

\- Et la non-assistance à personne en danger.

\- Vous avez dit : risque de crises de folie meurtrière ? Vous avez votre réponse. Je ne veux pas d'autres morts et une complicité de meurtre. Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler de ce traitement miracle.

\- Bien, Dr Burke et sur cela Elena s'éloigne pour continuer les soins à M. Owens et à d'autres patients.

Son traitement est interdit. Mais la situation de Digby Owens s'aggrave. Elle sait qu'il va mourir dans l'heure si elle ne fait rien et il n'y a plus de traitement pour lui. Alors elle va appliquer le sien. Elle s'isole quelques minutes dans les toilettes et prend de son sang et quand personne ne regarde, elle l'injecte à Digby Owens. Elle garde précieusement sa seringue et elle la jettera un peu plus tard dans un container de déchets des urgences discrètement. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien laisser de son « traitement ».

Et sans qu'on comprenne grand chose, M. Owens arrive à combattre son infection et son traitement officiel marche alors que pour tous le personnel soignant, il marchait vers la mort. Au milieu de la nuit, on le transporte dans le service de chirurgie.

Il va rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine à l'hôpital pour voir s'il n'a pas de rechutes. Mais il quitte l'hôpital le samedi en pleine forme. Les médecins ne comprennent pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais ils savent que des malades condamnés sortent pleinement guéris et d'autres qui n'avaient que des choses bénignes meurent de cela.

Elena a compris que s'il ne faisait rien, Digby Owens reviendrait au Seattle Grace et cette fois, personne ne pourra rien pour lui. Alors sous prétexte de remplir des derniers papiers avant la sortie, elle utilise ses pouvoirs d'hypnose de vampire et lui dit :

\- Votre corps est un Temple. Vous ne devez plus lui apporter atteinte. Maintenant, il est temps de travailler avec les autres personnes pour rendre ce monde meilleur. Vous devez respecter votre corps car c'est un chef d'œuvre qui n'a pas besoin d'être améliorer.

Elle sort des remarques très généralistes de manière plus claire. Et suivant le règlement de l'hôpital, elle le ramène à a porte de l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant où on l'attendant pour le ramener chez lui.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Elena un vampire ?

**Chapitre 4 – Elena un vampire ?**

* * *

 **La vie intense des internes de chirurgie continue avec la vie trépidante du service de chirurgie d'un grand hôpital et une grande ville.**

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Hospital,**

Parmi eux, Elena estune interne semblable à toutes les autres pour tout le monde, mais elle est en réalité un vampire qui peut marcher sous le soleil grâce à sa bague de jour.

Ayant maîtrisé sa soif de sang bien avant Seattle, elle a décidé de s'éloigner de Mystic Fall et de ses bizarreries du surnaturel.

Elle continue tranquillement son internat en chirurgie sans se faire remarquer après son éclat avec Digby Owens. Mais Preston Burke la surveille attentivement à cause de son traitement secret. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'elle en fasse à sa tête et que tout l'hôpital en paye la note. Mais on ne sait jamais, on pourrait avoir besoin de ce traitement.

La vie d'une interne en chirurgie est très occupée entre l'apprentissage de nouveaux savoirs, les soins pré-opératoires, post opératoires eten plus participer en tant que simple assistant aux opérations de chirurgie.

Pour ce jour, nous avons différents patients intéressants comme la plupart des jours. Et dans ces patients, il ya M. Duff. Il venait du service de psychiatrie où il y était car il prétend parler aux morts et avoir des visions. Il est aussi épileptique. Mais le service psychiatrie l'envoie en service de chirurgie pour vérifier que tout cela n'est pas dû à une tumeur ou autre chose qui expliquerait tous les problèmes de M. Duff.

A la visite matinale, du Dr Bailey et des internes, il est accompagné du psychiatre, le Dr Raj Sen. Il présente M. Duff par ses termes :

\- Je vous présente M. Duff. Il a été interné à la demande de sa famille car ils pensaient qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux. Il se prétend médium et pouvoir parler aux morts. Au service de psychiatrie, il a 2 crises d'épilepsie alors qu'il n'a jamais eu de crise avant d'être à l'hôpital. Nous soupçonnons un problème d'ordre chirurgical et nous vous l'envoyons.

-Vous avez le dossier de M. Duff entre les mains. Que pesez-vous de son cas et que….

Pendant qu'elle parle, M. Duff a une crise d'épilepsie, les internes se précipitent sur lui pour la maintenir sur le lit et lui mettre des sangles de contention.

Après quelques minutes, M. Duff se releve et dit :

\- J'ai eu une vision. Quelqu'un est en train de mourir au 4e étage.

Et soudain, une voix dans le haut-parleur dit :

\- Code Bleu 4eme étage. Chambre 412.

\- C'est la chambre de Mme Smith, s'écrie Izzie.

\- On s'occupe d'elle dit Cristina.

\- Peut-on revenir à M. Duff, dit le Dr Sen.

( _Ils apprendront lors de la pause de midi que Mme Smith du 4_ _e_ _étage est morte le matin d'un arrêt cardiaque peu après le code bleu)._

\- Le mieux est de faire un scan surtout pendant une période de crise. Cela permettrait de voir les dysfonctionnements dans le cerveau de M. Duff, dit Cristina.

Une heure après, le temps de faire la queue au scanner, de la faire et d'interpréter les résultats. Tout le monde e retrouve dans la chambre de M. Duff.

\- Ils présentent les résultats et disent qu'ils n'ont aucune explication à ces crises.

\- Si le scanner ne donne rien, alors il faut une IRM. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui se passe dans votre cerveau, M. Duff, dit Cristina.

\- Comment se passe votre grossesse ? lui répond Mr Duff.

* Mais je ne suis pas enceinte, vous vous trompez, répond interloqué Crisitina, secrètement inquiète aussi de savoir comment il le savait.

Alors là, il a de nouveau une petite crise, et quand cela se termine,

Il pousse un cri d'horreur et désigne du doigt Elena et dit :

\- Vade retro satana, éloigne–toi de moi Vampire et ses doigts font le signe de croix.

\- Calmez-vous dit Cristiina

\- TAISEZ-VOUS? FEMME ENCEINTE, C'EST UNE VAMPIRE. ELLE VA VOUS BOIRE TOUT VOTRE SANG ET NOUS TUER TOUS, hurle M. Duff.

Intérieurement; Elena se dit :

\- Comment le sait-il ? Et comment sait-il que Cristina est enceinte. Elle vient de se rendre compte que Cristina est enceinte. Elle n'avait pas vu ou plutôt senti avant. Les femmes enceintes ont une odeur spéciale, mais il faut la chercher. Et cela est récent, pas plus de 6 semaines. Et elle rajoute intérieurement, elle vient à peine de le découvrir et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais elle ne sait qu'elle ne peut agir sinon l'accusation d'être un vampire pourrait être vraie aux yeux des autres. Et là, elle aurait plein de problèmes. Rien qu'elle ne peut résoudre, mais bon.

Cristina est offusquée et dit :

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte et comme vous m'accusez de l'être, je ne peux plus être votre docteur et elle quitte la chambre de M. Duff.

Alors Elena dit :

\- L'accusation d'être un vampire est complètement stupide. Mais j'ai 2 moyens de vous prouver que je ne peux pas être un vampire. Alors je profite de ce que nous ayons un rayon de soleil qui frappe la vitre la chambre. Alors elle entrouvre au maximum la fenêtre et la fraîcheur entre dans la pièce et elle repousse sa blouse sur ses avant-bras et les sort nus dehors.

\- Comme vous voyez pas de fumée, pas de feu

 _Merci la bague de jour_ se dit-elle intérieurement _._

Elle rentre les bras, ferme la fenêtre et sort une petite croix en or, la montre à tous et la pose sur son front nu et lui dit :

\- Comme vous voyez, pas de fumée, pas de marque de croix. Maintenant connaissez-vous des vampires qui ne brûle pas au soleil ? ou au contact d'une croix? A votre visage, je réponds que non. Alors je ne suis pas un vampire. Mais vu vos accusations, je suis le docteur Yang et je vous laisse entre es main du Dr Stevens.

Alors elle retrouve quelques minutes son résident le Dr Bailey et l'informe de la situation et elle annonce, vous vous occupez de Madame Zoey Glass, qui est enceinte et avec un cancer du sein. Je rejoins le Dr Stevens pour soigner M. Duff jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Elena demande à Cristina :

\- A ton avis, que va-t-il lui trouver?

\- Izzie nous le dira, et à ton avis pour Izzie, qu'est ce que cela sera pour elle?

\- Cela je ne sais pas quoi dire. Disons une extra-terrestre. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle ressemble à la fille extra-terrestre blonde dans Roswell.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cette série.

\- Regarde un ou 2 épisodes et tu verras la ressemblance. Après le 1er jour, j'ai fait une petite recherche sur Wikipedia pour voir si c'était l'actrice qui se préparai pour un rôle et ce n'est pas le cas. Apparemment pas de la même famille aussi.

Et sur cette discussion, elles retournent à leurs patients, elles ne s'occupent plus M. Duff sauf pour la grande visite avec Bailey.

Izzie surveillée par Bailey fait un scan à M. Duff qui montre une malformation arterioveineuse dans son lobe temporal. Elle aura bien du mal à le convaincre de se faire opérer. Le résultat est que les crises d'épilepsie disparurent de manière définitive. Par contre pas ses visions, c'est la raison pour laquelle Cristina et Elena évitèrent soigneusement M. Duff pendant son séjour en Chirurgie avant son retour en psychiatrie.

Bien sûr, Tout l'hôpital sut rapidement que Cristina était enceinte ce qu'elle démentit très fortement surtout auprès de Burke, Elena un vampire (elle se promène sous le soleil et porte une croix) et Izzie une extra-terrestre ce qu'on crut plus facilement tellement elle était belle. La série Roswell devient assez populaire surtout parmi les internes. C'est si rare de voir le sosie d'une célèbre actrice. Bien sûr, cela n'a rien à voir avec la rumeur que Katherine Heigl, avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital pour se préparer au rôle d'une jeune chirurgienne.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Fin de 1ere Saison

**Chapitre 5 – Fin de première saison**

* * *

La vie à l'hôpital continue surtout avec la grande nouvelle que Shepperd est mariée et que son épouse une des plus célèbres chirurgienne obstétrique des États-Unis a débarqué à l'hôpital pour récupérer son mari.

L'autre souci est que les coucheries généralisée dans l'hôpital ont entraîné une épidémie de syphilis. Georges est une des victimes et doit subir des injections d'antibiotiques pour lutter contre cela

Le chef Webber se fait opérer par Derek d'une tumeur au cerveau qui menace son nerf optique et donc sa vision.

Jordan Franklin est arrivé aux Urgences du Memorial Hospital avec un abdomen gonflé qui ne cesse de grossir depuis un certain temps. Izzie diagnostique une ascite, une accumulation de liquide souvent due à une maladie de foie. Avec Cristina, elle engage une paracentèse, une ponction à travers une paroi. Mais malheureusement, Izzie constate rapidement qu'il n'a plus de pouls. Elle commence la réanimation et Cristina fait le code de l'alerte. Mais c'est trop tard. Izzie et Cristina sont furieuses car c'est une procédure simple et en théorie sans danger. Bailey essaye de les rassurer mais les informe que la famille ne veut pas d'autopsie. Pourquoi Jordan est mort ? Telle est la question qui les obsède et surtout Cristina qui veut savoir ce qui s'est passé..

Monsieur Franklin est emmené à la morgue. Sans aucun consentement de la part de la famille ou du médecin en charge, Izzie et Cristina y vont, emmènent son corps dans une pièce séparée et commencent une autopsie illégale pour connaître les causes de la mort. Mais Elena les avait vues partir très complice alors qu'elles ne le sont pas du tout normalement et elle les avait suivis. Elle entre dans la pièce où elles font cette autopsie en secret. Izzie est en train d'ouvrir le corps et Cristina lit le manuel d'autopsie à haute voix. Cela n'étonne nullement Elena. Elle reste car une autopsie comme celle-là est intéressante.

Rapidement, elles découvrent que M. Jordan avait un cœur anormalement gros de plus de 600 g. A partir de là, elles diagnostiquent une hémochromatose, une maladie génétique concernant l'absorption du fer. Il s'accumule dans l'organisme et provoque à la fin des lésions irréversibles entraînant la défaillance de ces organismes (cœur, foie, pancréas).

( _ **Note de l'auteur**_ _: C'est une maladie génétique les plus courantes. Si elle est détectée assez tôt, on peut vivre très longtemps. Mais cela provoque la mort si on le détecte trop tard et qu'onne la traite pas. Cette maladie touche souvent plusieurs personnes de la même famille)._

Mais leur gros problème est que Bailey est arrivé au moment où elles pesaient le cœur de M. Jordan. Et elle n'est pas contente du tout. Elle sait que la famille Franklin peut les poursuivre ainsi que l'hôpital pour cette autopsie. Elle leur dit :

\- Bravo, vous avez fait un acte complément illégal. Cela peut être qualifié d'agression devant un tribunal. Au minimum, c'est le renvoi du programme d'internat de chirurgie Au pire, prison et révocation de votre licence de médecin. Maintenant, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense.

\- Hématochrose, répond aussitôt Elena.

\- Hématochrose?

\- Oui, répond Cristina. Voyez le poids de ce cœur que nous venons de peser.

Izzie qui a le cœur de Franklin Jordan dans la main le repose dans la balance qui marque 600 grammes de nouveau.

\- Bien sûr, nous devons faire un test génétique pour confirmer. Mais tous les symptômes et le poids du cœur le montre.

\- Bon d'accord, faites les tests. Je dirai que c'est une erreur d'écriture de ma part. Mais si vous refaites le coup, conclut le Tyran.

Les tests confirment que M. Jordan Franklin était atteint d'hémochromatose et vu les conditions de sa mort, c'est la cause première probable de sa mort.

Bailey en informe la famille :

\- Suite à une erreur d'écriture, l'hôpital a fit une autopsie malgré votre volonté qu'il n'y e n ait pas. Et ils ont bien fait. Ils ont déterminé la cause de la mort de votre père, Mlle Franklin. IL était atteint sans le savoir d'une maladie génétique : l'hémochromatose. L'organisme métabolise très mal le fer qui s'accumule dans le corps et provoquant des dysfonctionnements entraînant la mort. Comme vous êtes sa fille, je vous recommande très fortement le test. Car s'il est positif, il y a un traitement préventif qui permet de vivre normalement sans problèmes. Vous pourrez ainsi avoir des enfants, vieillir et mourir fort vielle.

A part le cas de M. Franklin, Elena passe une journée ordinaire d'une interne en chirurgie de première année au Memorial Hospital De Seattle, État de Washington, États-Unis.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Toujours interne

**Chapitre 6 – Toujours interne**

* * *

La vie au Memorial Hospital de Seattle continue. Mais la relation amoureuse entre Derek et son interne Meredith est au point mort depuis l'arrivée de Madame Derek, Addison. Elena trouve que c'est dommage, mais elle n'a pas l'intervention d'intervenir d'un côté ou de l'autre; A chacun de régler ses problèmes amoureux. Cristina est toujours enceinte et Elena ne fera rien là-dessus aussi. Officiellement, elle n'est pas au courant.

Les Internes ont passé le premier examen de l'internat de chirurgie. Elena l'a réussi haut la main comme Meredith, Yang entre autres. Chose surprenante, Karev l'a raté. Mais personne ne le sait parmi les internes à part Elena, toujours très curieuse des résultats des autres.

Mais Elena a gagné quelque chose, elle peut rentrer dans le nid des internes de 1ere année de chirurgie, la maison familiale de Meredith Grey qui héberge Izzie et George en tant que colocataires. Meredith l'a invité à une petite fête après l'examen où beaucoup d'alcool a été consommé sans grand effet sur Elena. Cristina squatte régulièrement là-bas aussi.

Elle aimerait bien rendre service ( _ou pas_ ) en testant son sang pour la maladie d'Alzheimer sur la mère de Meredith. Mais elle ne sait pas si cela serait un bonheur ou un malheur. Elle veut éviter de faire la même erreur quand il y a quelques années, son amie Katherine Forbes avait fait en tentant de sauver sa mère du cancer. Résultat, la mort fut précipitée. Mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir pour l'Alzheimer ou le Parkinson, quel serait l'effet du sang de vampire. Elle ne sait pas si un vampire a essayé sur ces maladies. Mais elle a peur du résultat car l'Alzheimer est une maladie dégénérative. Le sang de vampire pourrait accélérer la dégénération des cellules nerveuses et approfondir l'Alzheimer.

La vie au Memorial Hospital est marquée par l'opération de Joe le propriétaire du bar à l'extérieur de l'hôpital où se retrouve tous les internes et beaucoup de médecins après le travail. Elena le fréquente et boit comme tous les autres. Il a un anévrisme. Le moyen le plus sur de le réparer est de refroidir le corps et de stopper le cœur pendant 45 mn, mais cela coûte une fortune; Argent que n'a pas Joe et qui en plus n'a pas d'assurance maladie. George a trouvé une bourse d'une fondation de recherche qui est interessé car Joe sera techniquement mort pendant son opération. Elle a pleinement réussi et Joe a gardé son bar.

Pendant le rétablissement du chef Webber qui continue l'enseignement des internes dans sa chambre d'hôpital à travers les anecdotes émaillant sa carrière de chirurgien, Burke assure l'intérim comme chef de la chirurgie. Cristina ne lui a rien dit au sujet de sa grossesse. D'après sa superaudition, Meredith est au courant. Mais elle ne sait pas que faire de ce secret. C'est l'affaire de Cristina à la rigueur conseillé par Meredith.

Après Joe, les grands patients du service de chirurgie sont la famille Seibert prise dans un grave accident de voiture. Plusieurs meurent peu après leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Rien ne peut les faire revenir à la vie. Elena ne tente rien d'ailleurs pour eux. Elle estime qu'elle ne veut pas de vampires à élever pour l'instant.

Bien sûr, il y a Bob Seibert le père de famille avec ses nombreuses blessures internes et son foie défaillant qui aurait pu être un parfait cobaye pour elle. Mais c'est aussi le patient de Burke, chef de chirurgie par intérim et qui connaît l'existence d'un cocktail non autorisé par les autorités sanitaires. Et en plus, elle n'était pas sur ce cas. C'est Izzie qui est l'interne qui assiste le chef par intérim dans l'opération de chirurgie quoi se fait en 2 fois car il a besoin aussi d'une transplantation de foie par un lobe donnée par son fils Scott. Burke surveille toujours du coin de l'œil Elena.

Les examens de fin de première de l'année d'internat s'approchent et après, si on est reçu, on est résident, plus un interne. Mais on doit alors gérer les internes, on passe de l'autre coté de la barrière.

Mais le chef revient en poste seulement pour s'occuper des taches administratives. Il harcèle Shepperd pour pouvoir retourner opérer. Mais Shepperd estime que c'est trop tôt.

Mais en ce jour, le secret de Meredith est revelé. Sa mère Ellis Grey est amenée par sa maison de santé est emmené à l'hôpital car elle avait de la diarrhée avec des violentes crampes au ventre. Mais sa maladie d'Alzheimer est montrée à tous lorsqu'elle crie à Meredith :

\- Ne reste pas dans mes jambes, tu me gênes pour travailler.

C'est George qui va finalement s'en occuper et va lui faire une biopsie à l'aiguille au niveau du foie et on soupçonne un cancer. _Cela ne sera pas le cas._

L'autre grande nouvelle est la découverte de la grossesse de Yang. Elle n'aura pas besoin d'un avortement car c'est une grossesse extra-utérine. Le résultat est qu'elle s'évanouit dans le bloc opératoire où Burke enlevait la tumeur cardiaque de M. Gaston. ( _Il n'y survivra pas, car la tumeur avait brisé le cœur._ ) Yang a fait une hémorragie et elle est opérée en urgence par Addison qui ne sait pas si elle va rester ou quitter l'hôpital. Elle est assistée par Izzie et Elena.

En elle-même, Elena regrette qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour Yang qui perd ainsi une partie de sa capacité de devenir mère ce que ne pourra jamais être Elena.

Les jours suivants voient Yang fuir sa chambre où sa mère campe en permanence. Elle veut reprendre le boulot d'interne. C'est interdit mais elle détecte malgré tout un syndrome de Munchausen chez une missionnaire docteur en neuropharmacologie. Elena admire le courage de Yang et se dit qu'une petite dose de son « remède magique » serait bien utile, mais elle n'est jamais seule quand elle est endormie. Burke dort avec elle. Bon tant pis, Yang mettra un peu plus de temps pour se remettre donc moins de compétitions pour les opérations et c'est toujours cela de gagner.

L'autre nouvelle est qu'Addison a déposé une demande de divorce. On ne sait pas la réponse de Derek. Son grand dilemme est Addison ou Meredith? C'est que croit comprendre Elena comme la plupart des internes.

Trois grandes nouvelles en ces derniers jours.

On commence d'abord par O'Malley fait sa 1ere opération en solo. C'est sur un policier blessé par balles et cela se fait dans un ascenseur en panne sous la supervision de Burke qui le conseille à travers un interstice entre le plancher de l'étage et le plafond de l'ascenseur. O'Malley va garder le doigt dans le trou du cœur. De plus, les internes apprennent que leur résidente chef Miranda est mariée depuis 10 ans.

L'autre nouvelle concerne plus Elena est la venue d'un chaman Hmong pour rétablir l'équilibre au niveau de ses âmes d'une patiente d'origine de cette ethnie avec son opération. Heureusement, elle n'est pas en charge de ce cas et va l'éviter très soigneusement. Elle n'aura aucune difficulté pour cela. Mais cela a fait plus sourir les hospitaliers avec ses exigences de certains patients. Mais il y a pire en matière de religion face à la santé comme les Témoins de Jehovah ou les Scientitstes Chrétiens.

Puis arrive quelque chose qu'elle espérait, n'arriverait jamais, mais aussi dans ses sombres désirs qui arriverait. Un grave accident a eu lieu dans un train de banlieue de Seattle. Celui-ci a heurté un pont routier. De nombreux blessés sont emmenés au Memorial Hospital dont les Urgences sont saturées. Parmi eux se trouvent 2 personnes empalées au niveau de leur poitrine par une barre d'appui du train.

Tant que la barre reste là où elle est, ils restent en vie. Mais cela ne peut durer bien longtemps. Tout le problème est de savoir comment la retirer avec les meilleures chances de survie pour les 2 personnes. La barre relie une jeune femme blanche et blonde d'environ 30 ans et un homme noir de 60 ans aux cheveux grisonnants. Ils vont mettre un certain temps pour savoir qui ils sont et en plus, l'hopital n'a aucun dossier médical sur eux.

Vu le résultat des tests, le staff sait qu'on peut sauver le vieil homme. Mais le cas de la jeune femme, Bonnie Crasnoff, semble très critique. Elle ne réagit pas au test réflexe au niveau des pieds ce qui est signe de lésions graves au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. De plus Derek soupçonne que l'aorte est touchée. On peut sauver Tom Maynard, sans trop de problèmes mais le retrait de la barre signifiera une mort rapide pour la jeune femme.

Burke aime bien cette jeune femme. Mais il sait que ses chances sont très faibles et là, il se remet à penser au traitement de la jeune Interne, Elena. Il sait que c'est très dangereux et interdit. Mais c'est peut-être le seul moyen de la sauver. En réfléchissant dessus, il se dit :

 _\- C'est strictement interdit, illégal, mais le traitement de l'interne Elena pourrait être la seule chance de Bonnie Crasnoff. Bien sûr le risque d'une crise de folie meurtrière est à prendre en considération._

Mais heureusement, elle est sur le cas. Il hésite un moment et voie la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans la mort. Une opération de dernière minute peut encore la sauver. Mais cela sera très hasardeux malgré tout. Bien sur, il y a tout le problème des poursuites judiciaires si quelque chose tourne mal et même sans cela.

Après avoir penser à tout cela en moins d'une minute, il met cette idée dans un coin de la tête pour plus tard, en espérant que cette idée partira toute seule avec l'étiquette « _Complètement stupide_. »

Mais l'enlèvement de la barre entraîne 2 opérations simultanées. Tout le monde pense que le vieil homme noir Tom Maynard s'en sortira. Mais Prescott Burke voit très vite qu'à moins d'un miracle, la jeune femme ne sortira pas vivante. Son fiancé ne la verra que morte. Alors avant d'enter en salle d'opération dans la salle de préparation, Il s'approche de l'interne Elena Gilbert et lui dit tout doucement :

\- Votre remède miracle peut-il marcher pour Mme Crasnoff ?

\- Très probablement oui.

\- En avez vous de prêt ?

\- Je dois finaliser le mélange, mais je peux l'avoir en moins de 10 minutes, si j'ai accès à quelques produits courants.

\- Pouvez vous lui donner sans laisser de traces, administratives, biologiques et autres ?

\- Oui, je peux le mélanger à une poche de sang, Sans aucune trace quelconque. On ne trouvera rien qui pourra être lié à un produit donné à l'hôpital. On pourra incriminer le sang mais même eux s'en tireront sans problèmes. Tous les composants du remède sont des produits contenus dans le sang et le dosage élevé sera expliqué par le stress de l'accident et de l'opération.

\- Injectez-lui sans que personne ne le sache. Je n'ai donné aucun ordre, ni aucune recommandation. Si vous pensez ne pas pouvoir le faire, ne le faites pas.

Le résultat est qu'au début de matinée, le Dr Burke peut annoncer que la phase critique pour Mlle Crasnoff est passé et qu'elle n'est plus en urgence absolue. Son fiancé l'embrassera le lendemain. L'autre blessé se rétablit aussi. A la fin de la semaine, les 2 sortirent de l'hôpital. Tout le monde soupire d'aise.

Mais le Dr Burke se demande si l'interne Elena Gilbert a utilisé son remède. Très probablement. Mais il ne lui demandera jamais et elle ne répondra jamais. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut être ? Pourquoi ont-ils cessé de l'utiliser à Mystic Falls sans jamais passer par tout le protocole de tests pharmaceutiques ? C'est lourd et contraignant et très long. Mais il y a une bonne raison pour cela. De très nombreux morts ont été évités ainsi. Tout cela sent des produits illégaux et un ou 2 médecins qui l'utilisent d'eux-mêmes sans une quelconque autorisation. Et cela se termine par de nombreux morts. Bon, un peu de recherche sur tout cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.


End file.
